


Movie Night

by SonictheClown



Series: The Movie, Blue Blurred [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged up sonic, F/M, First Crush, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Smut, Sonic Spies on Wachowskis, Sonic is bi, Spying, it only gets worse from here, mild funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonictheClown/pseuds/SonictheClown
Summary: Sonic Spies trying to watch a movie and ends up seeing so much more.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski
Series: The Movie, Blue Blurred [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing and i worry about spelling and grammar. This is just smut i had in my head that needed to get out so others can enjoy, hate, love, or be indifferent about. i dont really care.

Movie Night

After playing games with crazy Carl Sonic zoomed out. Fearing he would be late to movie night at the Wachowskis. On the off chance they decided to go out he would run buy Wade Whipples house and watch cartoons, as they where always on at his house. He would watch Wachowskis television just about every Saturday since he arrived on earth 10 years ago. 10 years in hedgehog year is about 152 year old. He though he was fast but not that fast ageing. “Half the size twice as fast” sonic said to him self. He aged about 22 years in only 12. When he arrived only Maddie Wachowski was there sitting on the couch in what he thought “looks like a princess Leia outfit but with more pink frills.” He got really exited hoping they where going to watch a galaxy far far away. Seeing Maddie like that also exited him a little else where. He seen her in yoga pants and swim suits before but this was sexier some how. He reached down and started to rub him self.

. That when the front door opened and Tom Wachowski walked in saying “The Ducks where on there crime spree tonight, breaking in to Sally's garden and koi pond. Had to …..:” Tom dropped his jacket seeing his pretzel lady in her Leia pink outfit laid out on the couch. “oh wow you look amazing. What is the occasion?” She launches one of the couch cushions at his head, hitting him square in the face. “its are anniversary you big dope” He laughs with a big grin on his face then says “ here I did not forget” and pulls out a brown bag out of his pocket and tosses it to her as he takes off his shoes and work clothing. She says” This better not be gift cards to the donut shop again” Tom says “ you are half right” She reaches in to the bag pulls out a gift card to her favorite clothing store. She chuckles and holds up the card saying “this is funny because this store is where I got your gift that I have on now. You like?” Tom jokingly “I love it but I don’t think you will be able to return it after tonight”

Sonic out side peeking thought the window is very confused. Its not like he dos not know whats going on its just he has never see love and caring be so sexy. He has seen late night TV and found a few magazines on human breeding and found them fascinating but in all his years of spying, he has never seen actual love like there's. It made him long for it him self, he wanted to be in there with them experiencing where he though this was going. Sonic talked to him self in whisper “Sonic you should not watch them. But what if they start a movie with out me! What if they have SEX! I should leave. Just a little longer see where this goes then I will be out like a flash.” Sonic starts to rub his lower region in anticipation of what he was about to see.

Tom walks over now in only his sonic colored boxer shorts (a coincidence that turns sonic on even more) and sits next to Maddie. Sonic outside thinking he looks just as good if not more than Maddie dos. His fit sexy body more exposed that he has ever see it. There is a large bulge even in his lose sonic colored boxer shorts. He says to Maddie “ so what do you want to do now? Movie?” Sonic Jumps at the mention of possibly continuing his nightly plans to watch a movie, even though he is enjoying the event unfolding before him just as much. Maddie gives no word back and just crawls over and kisses Tom passionately as she reaches down to rub his member under his blue boxers. 

Outside Sonic s dick starts to pop out of its hiding place in his fur as he gets aroused from what he is about to see. As his dick grows to its full 5 inches (very large for his size) he watches as they kiss and melt together. Tom then picks her up in a display of strength after a few min of kissing and foreplay and puts her on her back on the couch. Maddie is like “ this is not comfortable ” tom say well maybe you should have not thrown the pillow at me then” Tom walks over and grabs the pillow and places it under her head gently with one hand on the side of her face holding his thumb at the edge of her mouth. She begins to suck on his thumb with a face full of lust. That was only for Tom as there unknown guest could not see what was going on from his vantage point. 

Sonic no longer being able to see what was going on fully from his window decides to quickly WALK to a different window. He walked slower that normal because he now had a full erection and speed was his game,but not when awkwardly sporting a third leg however. When he got to the other window he had to climb up a pile of wood, while he had wood to see the action. Once on top he watched as Tom took off his sexy blue boxers that sonic liked so much. (insert Sonic Spring noise) Toms dick popped up in its 9ins. Sonic immediately lost his footing after see something so sexy. Making a loud noise as he fell to the ground on his quills. 

Tom and Maddie looked up in surprise buy the noise. Tom started to walk over to check it out but Maddie grabbed his dick and said “you better get this in me now and forget about the raccoon's”. he responded “yes ma’am”. 

Sonic quickly despite his erection dashes off to his cave. Once there begins to think about what just happened. He had seen Tom Naked and I loved it. It awakened something in side of him he did not know about. He said to him self while pacing back and forth “they where going to fuck, I was watching them and I got hard, I want to fuck with them both. NO I want to get fucked. I wonder what that would be like, should I go back? They might see me, no I am to fast. How ever I am slower with this thing between my legs. I have to take care of this first but it would be easier to take care of if I had something to visualize” He grabs one of his 3 porn magazines he had found over the years from under his bean bag chair and quickly flips the pages stopping on a guy with a similar build to tom fucking a girl doggie style. His dick dos a jump and leaks pre with out touching him self. He begins to wonder if they are now fucking doggie style and why do they call it doggie style? At that moment he decides that his magazines where not going to do it. He awkwardly runs back to the house and slowly climes the pile of wood. As he climbed he herd screams of pleasure coming form Maddie confirming that they where going at it. He sneaks a peek, and sure enough they where fucking doggie style over the couch. Tom pounding her ass. Sonic begins to imagine him self getting fucked buy Tom and reaches down to grab his neglected erection to start masterbaiting. Sonic thinks she looks so happy getting fucked from behind and begins to get jealous of something he will never have. 

Maddie through her moaning says“ Stop, fuck my pussy. I neeeeed it.” Tom flips her over and drags her over to the arm of the coach. She grabs the pillow and places it on her back as he pulls her over the arm and positions her just right. In one quick motion he drills all 9 inches in to her, hitting all the right spots. She screams in ecstasy as she arched her back displaying her yoga skills in a way sonic never though possible.

Sonic whispered to him self not able to keep quite even when spying, “Pretzel lady is twisted and Donut lord is filling her hole.:” Sonic speeds his pace up stroking his dick at the site he still cant believe he is seeing. Tom also starts to speed up as Maddie screams “Oh tom faster, harder, that's the spot oh god”. Her body shakes as she orgasm's as Tom continuous to pound away. He then picks her up off the couch as she raps her hands around his head. He continues to fuck her bouncing her up and down in a show of strength. Her titts fallowing the up and down motion in her pink Leia looking lingerie top. Tom enjoying the site of his wife, for some reason starts to glance over at the window.

Sonic Panics and runs quickly to the safety a near buy tree in the dark forested area. The combined excitement of seeing what he was seeing and almost getting caught nearly pushed him over his edge and he almost cummed right then and there.

Tom did not see any blue aliens when he looked at the window but he did get a idea. Still lifting her up on his still hard dick he started to walk to the window. Maddie In her excitement did not realize what was going on until she was back against cold hard glass. She yells “ what the hell are you doing?” tom reply's “ making things more exciting” Maddie “ what is someone see use” Tom “that is what makes it more exciting, beside we are in the middle of nowhere and we have had the curtains open this whole time.” Maddie starts to reply but is quickly stopped as Toms dicks her hard against the window. 

Sonic outside is hugging a tree with his still hard dick up and begging for attention. Thinking the show is over he starts to stroke his dick and he slowly looks around the tree knowing they cant see him in the dark from this far away. To his 100th surprise tonight he sees Tom and Maddie at the window he was just at, fucking hard. He sped up his stroking at the site and almost as if they where on the same wave length Tom and Sonic cum. Tom cummed deep inside Maddie releasing rope after rope of hot cum. Filling her until she drips out on to the window sill. Sonic never felt such a release as he watered the tree he was hidden buy with his cum. He zoomed back to his cave quickly falling to sleep and dreamed about what he seen wishing next movie night was as good as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is the only way to grow, be it good and encouraging or hateful and downtrodden. i will take it where i need it to go not you. lay it on me.


End file.
